Strawberries,Cream and Ties
by msgirl
Summary: Sequel to Ice cream and coffee the is a request Smacked macstella


Ok I'm writing a squeal for a very good reviewer and plus she asked for a sequel this is for ImsoMMD and this is a follow up for the day and night together. Enjoy!

Spoilers: None 

**Pairing: Smacked (Mac/Stella)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything they belong to cbs and the wonderful creator Anthony Zuiker and the producers of csi own them just borrowing the characters for my fic. **

Strawberries, Cream and Ties

"_Yeah next time it should be a ties, strawberries, olive oil you name it we are going to use it" she smirked. _

"_Of course" he smiled and hugged her close_

"_Love you," said Stella_

"_Love you two my little Greek beauty" he replied and kissed the top of her head._

Their conversation and night together ran through Stella's head and couldn't keep the smile fixed on her face off. The team began to notice that Stella had a glow around her and she was more cheery than usual. They also began to see that Mac was looser around them, that he was more himself then the usual serious work done Mac. He was still the same but changed the way he acted and smiled more. As Lindsey was making her way to Mac's office to give him her report at that moment Stella rounded the corner with three reports and a case file in her hands and noticed Lindsey.

"Hey" smiled Lindsey

"Hi you heading to Mac's office right?" asked Stella

"Yeah" replied Lindsey with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to take your report for you?" Stella motioned at Lindsey's report.

"Here you go" replied Lindsey and placed it on top of the other three. "Thanks Stella"

"No problem" smiled Stella. With that Lindsey walked off in another direction. Stella continued her way to Mac's office and noticed him sitting there signing papers with a frown on his face. She smiled this was a common reaction for Mac he was the CSI Supervisor which he loved but, the paperwork was probably the worst part of it all. Stella opened the door of Mac's office and walked towards him. He looked up and smiled then noticed reports and the case in her hands and groaned. He leant back in his chair and rested his hands over his eyes for a moment as if her was trying to stay awake. He then sat straight up and smiled at Stella.

"What can I do for you my little Greek Beauty?" asked Mac with a smiled on his face.

Stella smirked and raised the four things she had in her hand and replied, "These are for you"

"You brought these for me how gracious" he laughed and Stella curtseyed slightly. Then he carried on "Seriously how come you delivered these?"

"I missed you" she replied.

"Stel, we've been apart for about two hours" he replied "And your already back for more" he laughed.

"Fine I'll go" she placed the files down and began to walk towards the door. Mac got up and walked up behind her before she had a chance to run. Without anyone seeing put both hands on either side of her waist and dragged her backwards so she sat down on the sofa in the office. She sat down with her back to him and was smiling trying to hide it.

"Alright" Mac huffed "I'm sorry"

"Thank you" she turned round to him smiling. She saw the tie in his neck and reached forward and tugged at it to make it looser. "You got to loosen up Mac, in fact" she pulled the tie off rolled it into a ball and threw it onto his desk and smiled.

"You look better without it" she smiled

"No that I meet your dress code anything else" he said as he moved closer towards her so their hips touched slightly. He tried not to make it seem to intimate as they were at work. Stella moved her head next to his lips and spoke "there is one thing, me you later, strawberries, cream and ties" she whispered and quickly placed a small feathered kiss below his ear. Stella then pulled back and got up went to his desk and picked up the case file and sat next to him and opened it they sat side by side. They began to talk about the case as Stella rested the file between their laps and underneath they linked hands without making it obvious to the lab techs and other detectives walking by. Danny Messer began to walk towards Mac's office and noticed Mac and Stella sitting close together. But he knew they were close friends and just shrugged it off Danny Messer style.

"Mac, Stel sorry to interrupt you too but, Mac I got good news and bad news which one?" asked Danny

"Good" replied Mac

"I got a break in the case" he smiled

"Bad?" he question with his hand still in Stella's

"We need to go see him and he don't like women let's leave it at that" he replied. Stella squeezed Mac's hand at the file on their laps raised a little. Danny ignored that too and smiled.

"Ok Flack and I are going to interview him, Stella you're with Danny" he smiled and rose up and put the file back on his desk all three walked out of his lab together and went their separate ways.

It was the end of the day and Stella was in the locker room and was changing till Mac came in behind her and stood behind her slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leant back into his chest.

"How are you?" he asked politely

"Fine" she smiled and turned to face him and brought her arms around his neck and they rested there. "How was the interview with the suspect?"

"It was fine he's still a suspect by the way, he has a history of beating women" he replied resting is forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Stella

"Nothing" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her which surprised Stella before she got to question him further.

"How come you didn't want me to come and interview?" asked Stella as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's say he's done stuff to women that I wouldn't want to happen to you" he breathed.

"Ok well let's head back to my place for some time together" she smiled and looked up at him.

"Sure" he turned round and walked towards his locker and grabbed his blazer and put his gun and badge inside till tomorrow and pulled bag out and gave it to Stella. She looked inside and saw what she requested strawberries and the whipped cream. She smiled and looked for a tie.

"Mac where's the tie?" she asked. Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue tie and threw it at her and smiled. "Oh there it is" she smirked. They both walked out of the locker room together both bearing smiled about what they were going to use these for later in the night together.

Once in the lift on the way up to Stella's she had enough she turned to face Mac and kissed him on the lips hard and slow. Both of their tongues battling each other till her floor. Stella still had what she wanted and needed in her hand till she reached her door she pulled back and turned around to her door and pulled out her kiss with Mac planting light kisses on the side of her neck she smiled as she opened the door. As they both entered the apartment she turned to face him and carried in kissing him and guided him to her bed backwards. She stopped and pushed Mac lightly down on the bed and pulled out the tie and the can of whipped cream and walked in to the kitchen and came back with a bowl in hand. She placed the strawberries down beside them and sat on Mac's lap and looked into his eyes and smiled at him and leant in slowly and kissed him with more passion and urgency. Mac's hands went to her waist and began to work he way to the buttons on her blouse and began to undo them quickly and pushed her back slightly and pushed her shirt back off her onto the floor. Stella began working on Mac's usual shirts and unbuttoned it. He made her stand up and unbuttoned her trousers till she was just in her lingerie, which was red and placed her on the bed. He picked a few strawberries and placed them along her stomach in a vertical line she reached out for the whipped cream and in between the strawberries she squirted the cream. Every time Mac either ate a strawberry of licked the cream off he placed a kiss where it once had been. Stella did the same. When they finished he sat on top of her and she grabbed his tie and looped it around his neck and pulled him down slowly for another soaring kiss.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms Stella had her right leg coiled over Mac's left and an arm draped around his middle. Mac's arms on were around her back and looped around her waist. The other was resting on her hip they stayed like this till they needed to get up both carried on the day as usual occasionally stealing a kiss now and then.

**_Dunno if this was a good sequel I hope it was and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please of you like it review I also take reviews form people who are not members of ff.nt. msgirl._**


End file.
